Kickin it on deck
by Kitkatsmeow
Summary: Changed my name from mee896!What happens when the gang gets a chance to go on the S.S Tipton for a year? Where they meet the Suite life gang! Love will be found and hearts will be broken. Follow the gang as they travel the world via ss tipton with the help of some friends! Kick Jace Millie KelseyxEddie
1. Chapter 1

SOOO I'VE DECIDED TO RE WRITE KICKIN IT ON DECK. SO UM YEAH

NOONES POV

The gang which included; Jack, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Kim, Grace, Julie and Kelsey were all sitting at the dojo. It was a typical day, but unfortunately, it was Saturday ., and the first day of school back from summer break was Monday.

"Guys I have a surprise!" Rudy said running out of his office happily.

"What is it Rudy?" Kim asked.

"We are going on a cruise!" Rudy said.

"What when?" Jack asked.

"We board tomorrow!" Rudy said.

"For how long?" Kelsey asked.

"An entire year!" Rudy said.

"But what about school?" Milton asked.

"You will be attending Seven Seas high!" Rudy said.

"What is Seven Seas high?" Julie asked.

"It's a high school on the S.S Tipton" Kim said which surprised everyone.

"Yeah, Kim how'd you know that?" Rudy asked.

"My cousin Bailey attends their" Kim said.

A series of cools and ohs where shared through the dojo.

"But wait what about our parents" grace asked.

"I called them. They all said it was fine!" Rudy said.

"So how are you affording this?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh, bobby wasabi used to be roommates with Mr. Tipton in college, so he hooked us up with this!" Rudy said.

"And there's no catch to it?" Eddie asked.

"We'll, I get to work as a sensei at the dojo on board, but I wouldn't count that as a catch" Rudy said.

"Anyways, we are meeting here at 6:00 tomorrow morning , with your stuff. I'm canceling the rest of practice so you guys can pack and get some rest. After we meet here, we are going the boarding dock, since we have to be on the boat by 8:00 tomorrow morning." Rudy said walking back to his office.

"Yo a cruise for a year! That's swasome!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Alright we'll I'm going to head home and start packing." Eddie said.

"Me too" the rest of the boys left leaving the girls in the dojo.

" Yeah me too. Hey girls if you wanna sleep over tonight after you pack, you are welcome to, me and grace were planning on having a sleep over tonight, but it would make more sense for all of us to have one" Kim said and grace nodded in agreement.

"We're in" Julie and kelsey said at the same time.

"Great so, just get home and pack your suitcases. When we are done we will meet at Kim's house, so it's,what 4:00 now, when we get home it will take like 2 hours to pack, then we have to load everything into our cars. Once we all get to Kim's, it should,be around 6:15 since we all live within like 8 minutes of each other" Grace said and the girls all nodded.

They walked out to the Parking lot and hopped into their cars.

Once Kim got to her house, she dug out her 2 big suit cases and a tote bag.

She picked out most of the shirts in her closet, shorts, jeans, dresses and shoes Andes put them into the suit cases. She took her jewelry box and put it in one of the suit cases as well. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her hair straightener, blow dryer, and curled, and put the, into a suit case as well. She packed all of the other things she would need for the trip. Her iPhone charger, diary, lap top, headphones, wallet, credit card, yes Kim has a credit card. Her parents are filthy rich. By the time she was done packing it was 6:" 15. She put her luggage into her car so that it was ready for tomorrow morning.

Grace and the girls all pulled up to Kim's house and out their luggage in Kim's car so that it would be ready for tomorrow, with the exception of what they brought for the sleepover. They ordered pizza and by the time they were done eating it was 7:00.

The girls decided to play a game of confessions so they sat in Kim's room in a circle.

"Okay, you all know the rules. You have to say the truth or you get dared" Kim said.

"Okay, Kelsey you first, who do you like?" Julie asked.

"Um...Eddie" Kelsey said nervously.

"I knew it" Kim said as grace handed her a 20 dollar bill.

"What you guys bet on me?!" Kelsey asked.

"Sorry?." Kim shrugged.

"Okay , now, grace, do you like Jerry?" Kelsey asked.

"Maybe." Grace mumbled.

"It's okay grace we all know it" Julie said.

"Okay fine! I like Jerry!" Grace yelled.

"So, Kim, what exactly happened with you and jack, when you went to film the karate games?" Grace asked.

" nothing " Kim said nervously.

"Come on Kim tell us!" Kelsey begged.

"Ugh fine" Kim said.

"We'll,-" Kim was cut off by her phone ringing it was Jack.

Oh thank god. Kim thought.

"Hello?" Kim said in to the phone.

"Hi, it's jack" jack said.

"Yeah.I know I have caller ID." I said.

"Oh, right" he chuckled.

"Anyways thank god you called. The girls wanted to know what happened during the karate games" Kim said walking out onto her balcony.

"We'll, your welcome. Anyways, I was calling to ask you what time we had to meet tomorrow, I kinda wasn't listening to rudy that much, I was kinda still shocked about the whole cruise thing." Jack said.

"Oh, okay. We meet at the dojo at 6:00 am tomorrow" Kim said.

"Okay thanks, Kim got to go finish packing, see you tomorrow!" Jack said.

"Yeah, see ya!" Kim said and then hung up walking back into her room.

"Who was that on the phone?" Grace asked.

"It was my aunt... Charlotte." Kim said. She knew that if she said it was jack, the girls would hound her about it.

"Oh okay" Kelsey shrugged.

"Hey guys its 8:00 how about we watch a movie" Julie suggested.

The girls agreed and went down to the movie room.

"So what do you guys want to watch?" Kim asked.

"We'll definitely no titanic. If I'm going to be on a cruise for a year I really don't need to think about it sinking" grace said.

"Okay, how about soul surfer?

The girls all agreed so we put the movie in.

*later*

When the movie finished it was 10:30 and the girls decided to get some sleep.

It's going to be a long day tomorrow is the last thing Kim thought before she was takin over by sleep.

SOOO DID YOU LIKE IT? I HOPE SOOO LOL R&R

XOXO, KAT


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's POV.

I woke up at 4:30 the next morning. I know it seems early, but hey we have to be at the dojo at 6:00. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a pair of black shorts, a ocean blue tank top that said PINK on it in black. And I put on a pair of black Steve Madden lace up ankle boots. I fishtail braided my hair And applied what I usually put on, just some mascara and Chapstick, and a little bit of now for the final touch, my charm bracelet from jack.

By the time I finished getting dressed, it was 5:00 I decided to wake the girls up and make breakfast. I woke them up and told them to just go to the different rooms, to take showers and get ready. I tried to figure out what I could make for breakfast in the little time that'll had, I decided on blueberry pancakes. I literally finished them just on time. The girls came down right as I finished cooking.

Julie was wearing white capris and a pink, yellow and blue tribal print tank with pink sandals. Her hair was curled.

Grace was wearing a white tank top that said "love" on it in read with high wasted shorts and red converse. Her hair was pin straight.

Kelsey was wearing a pair of white shorts with a purple tank top and purple flip flops. She had a white head band in and her hair was wavy.

"Wow Kim breakfast looks good!" Grace said.

"Thanks" I laughed.

After the we ate we grabbed our back packs and headed to my car.

I put the top down since it was nice outside. And put my shades down starting the car.

"SS TIPTON HERE WE COME" I yelled pulling out of her drive way.

We got to the dojo at 6:00 on the dot.

The guys were their and so was Rudy.

He had his van with him that had 6 rows. Plus a trunk.

"Alright guys start packing your luggage into the car." Rudy said.

We did as we were told and then got into the car. All the rows were two seaters and I got stuck sitting with grace. Since the car ride was 2 hours I decided to play on my phone. I took out my iPhone 5 and quickly checked my Instagram. Since me and grace were I'm the second row, with everyone minus Rudy behind us, I decided to take a picture. It had the gang mi us Rudy in it.

I made the captain "adventures with the gang" and tangled everyone in it.

Grace decided that all she was going to talk about was Jerry, since he couldn't here us, because him and jack were I'm the last row.

I put in my head phones to drown out graces yapping.

And then I received a text from jack.

Help me! Jerry won't stop talking about Grace. -_- ~Jack

I fell ya! Grace will not shut her mouth about Jerry!~ Kim

They obviously like each other but their to stubborn to admit it!~ Jack

Shocker there~Kim

We have got to get them together.- Jack

Totally! Operation Jace is a go!- Kim

What's Jace?- jack

Jerry and Graces names combined duh -.- ~ Kim

Ooooh just like Millie! That's what you call, Milton and Julie right?- Jack

Yeah!- kim

Hey why does the boys name always go first?- jack .

Well there's bradgelina which is Brad and Angelina - Kim

And then there's Jelena which is Justin and Selena- jack.

But is Jelena still happening?- Kim

I'm not sure - jack

Aha the topics we cover in over text messages XD - Kim

Ikr!- jack

We kept texting back and fourth until we pulled up to where the boat was.

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton yelled.

Looked up an saw this...Gigantic cruise ship!

"Wow" I mumbled.

We all filed out of the car and got our luggage. I grabbed my two rolling suit cases and my back pack.

We rolled up the big dock and into the entrance of the ship.

I swear the inside looked even bigger than the outside. Ad we were just in the lobby.

We checked I'n and we were greeted by a short African American man named Mr. Mosby. He gave us our rooms.

"Alright Rudy who's roommates with who?" Jack asked.

"Milton your with Eddie. Jerry your with Jack." You guys head over to the boys section of the dorms." Rudy told them.

"And what about us" Julie asked.

"Julie your with Kelsey. And that leaves Kim with Grace." Rudy said.

We nodded a d headed to our rooms. They weren't that hard to find.

And plus, Mine and Graces room was right across from Julie and Kelsey's.

We finally got to our room. It was really nice. There were two beds, two closets, two desks, a bathroom, and there was still room to put our on furniture so we could customize it a little bit.

Grace and I unpacked and I was done by 10:00. While grace was still unpacking.

"Hey grace I'm going to go explore." I told her and she nodded. I grabbed my phone and room key and left the room.

I decided to go to the smoothe bar.

I sat down and ordered a strawberry kiwi smoothe.

I saw someone who looked like bailey sitting on one of the chairs next to me drinking a smoothe. Her back was facing me.I took out my phone to text her.

Hey Bails! Your on the SS Tipton right?-Kim

Hey kimmers! And yeah why?- Bailey

No reason. Are you at the smoothe bar by any chance?- Kim.

Yeah, why?- Bailey

Turn around...okay that sounded weird.- Kim

Kim slid her phone Into her pocket.

Bailey turned around.

"Oh my gosh! Kim is it really you?!" She asked.

"In the flesh" I shrugged.

"I missed you SOOO much!" She said and then hugged me.

"Me too! " I agreed,

"So what are you doing here?" She asked me.

"Oh me and my friends are attending seven seas high and are going to be on this cruise ship for a year!" I said.

"OMG No way!" Bailey yelled.

"Yes way!" I yelled back.

Just then Bailey got a text.

"Listen I have to go! But I would love for your friends to meet my friends since, you have already met mine, it will be,more like catching up for you." Bailey said.

She wasn't lying I have been on this ship before. I met her whole group of friends. From Woody to London.

"Okay! How about we meet here at 5:00 pm" I said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Bailey said.

"Alright well il see you later!" I said walking away.

I spent the next couple hours exploring all the decks. This ship was huge.

I got lost a few times! I finally figured out the ship and made my way back to my room where grace was on her laptop.

"Hey grace, we are meeting up with my cousin and her friends at 5 what time is it?" I asked.

"It's 4 o'clock" she told me.

"Ok thanks" I said,

I took out my phone and plugged it in.

I texted the gang in a group message and told them to meet me at mine and graces dorm at 4:50. I got a series of okays in return.

I spent the next 50 minutes looking at all the places we were going to be stopping. This is so cool! We get to go to France, Rome, Greece, and so many other places.

At 4:50 there was a knock at the door.

I opened the door to find the gang in the hallways.

"Come on guys, I am taking you to meet my cousin bailey and her friends. To the sky deck." I said grabbing my phone and room key. Closing the door behind. me.

When we got there, bailey and her friends were already there.

"Hey bailey, Cody, Zack, London, Marcus, and Woody!" I said.

"KIM!" London said getting up to hug me.

"Are you here to get me out of this stupid sea school?" London asked.

"No sorry London I'm actually attending that school." I said and she nodded.

"Hey Kim!" Cody said. Giving me a hug.

"How's your monthly plan with bailey going" I whispered.

"Eh not so good. I'm only on month 4." Cody said.

I laughed.

"Hey sweet thang" Zach said. (Shout out to whoever can guess who Zach used to say that to.)

"Dont call me that. I will hurt you." I threatened

"Fine. Hey Kimmy" he said.

"Seriously. I will hurt you," I said flatly

"Sure you will" Zach said.

"Um dude I wouldn't-" jack started.

"No, no jack, let him talk." I said.

"Your just a dumb blonde." Zach said.

Alright that's the last straw.

I grabbed his hand and flipped him.

"Always a pleasure, Zach" I said.

"Anyways, this is Grace, Kelsey, Julie, Jerry, Jack, Milton , And Eddie." I said pointing to each of them.

Baileys friends all said hey to the gang.

"And this is Bailey, Zach, Cody, London, Woody, and Marcus" I said.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked.

" how about hide and go seek" woody said

" dude that's lame" Marcus said.

"How about hide and go seek... But you can hide anywhere on the cruise ship." I said evilly.

"I'm in" everyone said.

This should be fun...

TBC R&R

QOOTD- What college did Cody get rejected from in the last episodes of suite life?

Until next time kitkats:)))

Xoxo kisses-K


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So shout out to

Lolstar99 and .5 they were the first 2 to get my questions right!

KIM'S POV.

"Alright since the cruise ship is so big lets split up into two teams. Team captains will be Zach and Cody" I suggested.

"Alright flip a coin to see who picks first. Cody your heads. Zach your tails. " Bailey said. She took out a quarter and flipped it.

"Tails. Zach your first" Bailey said.

"Alright I'm going to go with Jerry." Zach said.

"Milton" Cody said.

"Nerds" Grace mumbled.

"Jack" Zach picked.

"Bailey" Cody said.

"Kim" Zach said.

"Woody" Cody said.

"Grace" Zach said.

"Julie" Cody said.

"Marcus" Zach chose.

"Eddie" Cody picked.

"London" Zach said.

"Kelsey" Cody said

"Okay so on my team is Jerry, Jack, Kim, Grace, Marcus and Kelsey." Zach stated.

"And on my team is Milton, Bailey, Woody, Julie, Eddie and London." Cody said.

"Okay who is hiding first?" Jack asked.

"We will count." Cody said.

"Looks like we are." I said.

"Ok you guys go count in Cody's room, and count to 60" Zach said.

They nodded and headed to Cody's dorm.

"Alright guys lets hide in pairs" I suggested.

"Yeah!" Zach agreed.

We all split up, my partner was London. We ended up hiding in the mail room. I hid behind a big crate and London hid inside a crate, that said it was being sent to Maui Hawaii.

"Um London I'm not sure that's such a good idea." I said.

"Oh please what could go wrong?" She said closing the lid on the crate

"You know London, I'm going to hide in the room next door, there's a closet in the room next to this and I feel that this is a bit obvious." I said getting up and going to the closet.

It felt like I was sitting In there for hours.

I decided to walk out and check on london. but I defiantly didn't do it at the right time.

In the room was Cody's team.

"Now where's London? She's the only one left to find" Kelsey said.

"Oh she's In the box" I said walking out.

"What box?" Woodie asked.

"What do you mean what box?" I said turning around to see the crate wasn't there,

This is what I was afraid of.

"She was in a crate that was just there like an hour ago...you don't think" I started,

"This is the mail room and we are still docked. She could have been sent somewhere" Cody said.

"The box said it was going to Maui Hawaii" I said.

"LONDON HAS BEEN SHIPPED OFF TO MAUI?!" Bailey yelled.

"I told her not to hide in there, in my defense" I said.

"Hey don't worry! We will be in Hawaii for a week the day after tomorrow. She has her phone on her and we will find her then." Julie said.

"And we don't say a word about this to mr. Mosby." Bailey said.

"Yeah... I'm already on his bad side" woody said.

"One of us should call London." Cody said.

"I'll do it" I volunteered.

I dialed London's number and she answered.

"Hello" I said.

"Oh Kim thank god. I'm stuck In this crate being shipped off to god knows where!" London yelled.

"Don't worry London. Your being shipped to Maui Hawaii. When you get there. Go to the hibiscus flower hotel (made that up don't know if it exists) stay there until me and the gang get there okay?" I said.

"Alright. Good thing I brought my emergency credit card" London piped.

"Alright London see you in the day after tomorrow" I said and hung up.

I texted London the hotel address.

"She's going to be fine" I told them.

"I think we should head back to our rooms after we meet up with team Zach. On the sky deck, since its almost curfew." Bailey said.

We all nodded and headed to the sky deck only to be greeted by my team.

We told them about London and they headed back to our dorms.

Grace and I changed into our pajamas and set our alarms since we has school tomorrow.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day" I mumbled before sleep took over my body.

*The next day*

I woke up the next day at 7:00 since school starts at 8:30.

I took a quick shower and straightened my hair.

I got dressed in a pair of light blue shorts, a gray tank top that said aloha I'm blue,

And blue vans. I was running a little late so I grabbed a granola bar and my back pack and started to make my way to class with grace.

"So how are things with you and Jerry?" I asked her.

"Ever since we have gotten on this cruise ship, he's been hitting on other girls!" Grace said

"So you want him to notice you?" I asked.

"If only" she sighed.

"Grace I have a plan. After school come back to the room. I am going to make you look irresistible to guys. And then we can make Jerry jealous" I said.

"I like the way you think!" Grace said,

We laughed and before we knew it we were in the class room.

Mine and Graces laughter immediately stopped when we saw Jack and Jerry talking to two other girls.

Grace dragged me to the two seats in the back of the class room.

"See what I mean" grace said motioning to Jerry.

"Yeah, we'll I'm not to happy about it either" I said pointing to jack and the girl.

"Ok new plan. We are both going to make ourselves look extremely hot" grace said.

"Sounds like a plan." I said and them we did our hand shake.

Class was boring until Mrs, Tutwhiller (idk how to spell it) asked where London is.

"Um she's sick" bailey said,

"Oh what's she sick with?" Mrs T asked.

We all said a different sickness,

"So she's sick with strep, the flu, a cold, and chicken pocks" Ms. t asks not convinced.

"Alright whatever, it's not like this ship pays me enough to care" she said.

And I sighed.

Right when the bell rang me and grace darted to our rooms.

I heard Jack calling me but I ignored him we ran to our room and shut the door,

"Okay first off, hair!" Grace said.

I nodded and let her do her magic on me.

When she was done I gasped, it was gorgeous.

It was curled to perfection. Every single piece was perfect.

"You like?" She asked.

"I love" I yelled.

"Okay your turn" I said.

I straightened her hair to the point where it was pin straight and then water fall braided it across the top.

"It's gorgeous she said looking in the mirror.

"Okay now outfits and then make up." I said

I picked out graces outfit and grace picked out mine,

For me grace picked out a pair of black shorts, a pink black and white Aztec crop top, a pair of black boots with heels, and a... Pink and black snap back hat?

( kim_kod_chapter/set?id=92019480 )

"Grace I love the outfit but why the snap back hat?" I asked.

"We'll I figured I put pink in your outfit, which you hate, so I figured might as well pick something that you like... Hence the hat" she said.

"Oh you know me so well" I said.

For her I picked out a pair of white high wasted shorts, a purple buster crop top, and a pair of purple pumps.

My make up was done natural, because I hate when girls faces look like coloring books.

We looked In the mirror.

"Wow. We look smokin. " grace said.

"Let's go" I said.

"We left our room and walked to the sky deck we sat at the smoothe bar, only to be greeted by two guys.

"Hey I'm Brody" one of them said to me

"And I'm Brett" the other one said.

"I'm grace and this is Kim." Grace said,

"How would you two like to go get some sushi in the Neptune lounge tonight with me and Brett?" Brody asked.

Me and grace shared a Glance. I spotted Jack talking to some girl,

"Um I'm not really-" grace started but I cut her off.

"We would love to." I said.

"Great it's a date, how about we meet here at seven?" Brett asked.

"Sounds like a plan " I said before they walked away.

"Kim why would you do that?!" Grace asked.

"Because of them" I said motioning to Jack and Jerry who where still talking to the girls.

"I'm suddenly excited for this date" grace said.

"Hey wanna go make the, jealous" I asked.

"Yeah! Lets go" grace said.

Grace and I casually walked passed jack and Jerry and their mouths dropped.

"Close your mouths boys, or you ,might catch flies." I said.

"Listen we would love to stay and chat, but we have to get ready for our dates." Grace said and them we walked away.

I looked over my shoulder and saw jack still standing there. A look of jealously across his face.

I smirked knowing I caused it.

Oh this is going to be so much fun.

HEHE TBC :)

TILL NEXT TIME KIT KAT'S

XOXO K;)

QOOTD: what year did suite life of Zach and Cody end. Not suite life on deck. The original one at the hotel?


End file.
